


I know that we're strangers (but I'd leave it all for you)

by stateofdreamin



Series: fics inspired by songs [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, Getting to Know Each Other, Hitchhiker AU, Strangers to Lovers?, idk what this is, its like 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: Cause as long as you're the driver, I'm the hitchhiker.





	I know that we're strangers (but I'd leave it all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> omg loook at that, this isnt angst! i was listening to hitchhiker by demi lovato when i got this idea, and it's 5am and unbetaed and it might be all over the place but i tried my best okay. i hope u like it!

Amy Santiago was known for being a planner, amongst other things. She always had binders with future events planned down to the smallest detail. Even when she didn't have a binder present, she would have everthing mapped out in her head. Being spontaneous isn't something she's exactly comfortable with, and she's honestly fine with that. Truly, she was fine with it until her best friend challenged her into going on a weekend trip without having a say in, well, anything. Every fiber of her being screamed no, this was unknown territory and she desperately needed the control where she could get it. But Amy Santiago never backs down from a challenge, something she learned from growing up with seven brothers.

So that's how she finds herself in a strangers beat up car, just a week before she starts at the academy. The car smells like an odd mix of cheese and something else she can't put her finger on, and she fights the urge to roll down the window because it rains and she's already wet enough from standing outside for thirty minutes trying to get a ride. She knows that hitchhiking could be dangerous, she's seen enough crime documentaries and gotten enough lectures from her dad about the statistics. But as soon as she sat down in the (messy) car she realized that this man, although good looking, was more likely a child in a grown ups body than a murderer. 

"So", the man whose name she still doesn't know, even though they've been sitting in the same car for fifteen minutes, says. "What brings you out here in the middle of nowhere, this rainy evening?"

She opens her mouth, pauses, and closes it again before she starts thinking about her answer. She wonders if she should explain everything to him, or just give him a short answer. He's probably asking to be nice, and doesn't really care how she got herself into that situation, and settles on a short and vague answer.

"It's a long story", she says.

He glances quickly over at her, a puzzled look on his face, before he looks back on the road. It's quiet for a moment before he talks again.

"I love stories", he says with a smile on his face. "And we're about 45 minutes away from your destination so we have time to kill".

She chuckles at that, and looks down on her lap, before she starts explaining.

"My best friend was trying to set me up with some guy she met", she starts, and looks over at the stranger in the seat beside her. "She thinks I'm destined to be alone forever, and I should probably be offended by that but I'm starting to think it's true"

"I take it the date with the guy didn't go that well?", he asks, with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I have one word for you; pilsners"

He wrinkles his nose and says; "I think I need more context than that".

"So did I", she laughs. "I spent a day and a half with this guy, and all he talked about was pilsners. It's like he'd rather be on a date with one instead of me, which I think I would've preferred"

He laughs at that, and she thinks it's weird that she loves his laugh but still doesn't know his first name. But instead of asking what it is, to get an answer to this question that's been sitting in the back of her mind for a good twenty minutes or so, she laughs with him and carries on with her story.

"Every time I tried to steer the conversation away from pilsners, he somehow managed to get it back.", she said and brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face. "If it wasn't pilsners, it was about something else that was boring and I swear I almost fell asleep right in the middle of our converation".

"In your defense; I would've too", he jumps in and says, as he smiles and glances at her before looking back to the road.

"Right? It's totally understandable", she says, as she looks over to him again, before sitting back into her seat and focuses on the road before her. "Anyway, the date ended and he asked me if he could see me again, because apparently he had a good time. I asked if I could think about it, seeing as im starting at the academy and I'd rather focus on that and not a relationship. Thankfully, he said yes and went back to his room. I went to my best friend, Kylie's, room and told her how it went. She went onto saying that she really thought I'd like him and that I should give him another chance, I said that I'd rath go home. She wouldn't give me a ride, seeing as she had met this great girl and wouldn't leave just yet, and since the last bus went two hours ago and i can't pay for a cab, I decided to take my chances and hitchhike".

He's quiet for a little while after she finishes explaining, as if he's taking it in. It's not too crazy of a story, but to her it's extremely out of the ordinairy and way out of her comfort zone. 

"That's crazy", he says before he pauses, and continues. "You said you were starting at the academy?"

She smiles and nods, before she realizes that his eyes are on the road (of course, that's like the number one rule of driving) and says "yeah, my dad was a cop and I've always looked up to him". 

"That's amazing, I'm a detective myself", he says smiling, "although it was die hard that made me want to be one, it is the best cop movie after all".

She snorts when she hears that, and he looks over at her for a split second before he asks, "what's so funny? are you mocking my reason to become a detective?"

"No! No, I'm not", she says. "It's just that you said die hard was the best cop movie"

"Because it is"

"No it's not!", she laughs, "It doesn't even make my top 3 list"

He puts his hand dramatically on his chest, gasps and asks, "How is that possible? What cop movies are on your top 3 listn, then?"

Amy thinks for a minute, ponders on the question, before she answers.

"In order", she says, "Training Day, Lethal Weapon and Fargo".

"What?", he yells "Lady I don't know the name of, I don't think you have what it takes to become a detective if that's what your top 3 cop movies are"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic.", she says, with a smile on her face, pauses, and continues. "It's Amy, by the way."

"I'm Jake, and I'm not being dramatic"

"Okay, Jake.", she says as she rolls her eyes slightly, before they move on to what the best crime shows are. They have their disagreements. 

The conversation just flows naturally after that, they talk about their families (he almost hit the breaks when she said she had seven brothers), their favorite childhood memories, things like that, and she's having a good time. To be honest, she's having a better time than shes had all weekend.

Jake (he suits the name, she thinks) stops the car, and she didnt realize how fast time has passed when she notices that they're at her stop. She sighs, content, and realizes that she doesn't really want to leave just yet. Which is weird, since they haven't even known each other for a day, and yet it feels like they've been friends for years. She must've been sitting there for a while, she thinks, because suddenly he's clearing his throat and talks.

"Look, I don't mean to be creepy", he starts, "but it's been fun talking to you, and you made this drive much better than i thought it would be, so I was wondering if I could maybe, possibly, get your number so we can do this again. Maybe over a meal, next time?".

She smiles at him, tucks her hair behind both ears and writes her name and number into his phone, before she takes her bag and thanks him for the ride. It's not even twenty minutes later she gets a text from him. She smiles and chuckles at the fact that he managed to type his name wrong, and sets a mental reminder to thank Kylie for this trip after all.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
